1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a column shift type transmission control device to be used in a tilt steering system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional tilt steering system, a tilt joint for coupling the upper control rod and the lower control rod of the column shift type transmission control device is arranged at the engine room side with respect to the dash panel.
In such a conventional construction, the shape of the opening hole in the mount bracket for passing the rod becomes larger in order to cover swing movement of the upper control rod. This was a disadvantage in view of noise separation and the noise generated in the engine room tends to intrude into the cabin quite easily. Furthermore, since the lower control rod is not supported by the mount bracket, a support bracket for supporting the lower control rod in the engine room side should be provided, for instance, on a gear box of the steering device and a dust boot for sealing the clearance between the upper control rod and the opening hole of the mount bracket should be provided. This causes complication in mounting and inconvenience for the noise separation.